Commencement
by Nao Kurosaki
Summary: Et si Kyoya Hibari n'avait pas été pas le jeune homme solitaire et violent qu'il est aujourd'hui? Si au lieu de vivre une enfance remplit de solitude et de tristesse il avait eu des amis qui l'aurait aider a changer? Résumer nul j'espère que sa vous plaira :) Perso!Bashing
1. Prologue

CHAPITRE 1 : COMMENCEMENT

PROLOGUE

**Souvenir**

Bonjour

Bonjour

Je peux jouer avec toi ?

Si tu veux... mais ta pas peur de moi ?

Peur de toi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Non comme sa... Tu veux bien être mon amie ?

Bien sur

Merci

T'es sur que sa te gène pas ?

Pourquoi sa me gênerai d'être ton amie ?

Ben... Je suis pas très sociable et pas très sympa non plus

Ne t'inquiète pas moi je t'accepte comme tu es

Merci...

De rien

Quel est ton nom ?

Je m'appelle...


	2. Chapter 1

Getsuyôbi 6 Shigatsu

(lundi 6 Avril)

Le réveille sonne il est 6h je me réveille comme d'habitude il y a ce rêve qui me reviens la rencontre avec ma première et véritable amie Nanao Kurosaki depuis le jour de notre rencontre on ne sais plus jamais quitter plusieurs fois on a faillie être séparé par le passé et aujourd'hui encore mes parents veulent nous séparé mais ont ne les laissera pas faire enfin bref je dois me dépêcher de me préparé avant qu'elle ne se réveille... Depuis 2ans Nanao-chan et moi avons aménager ensembles elle dors dans la chambre en face de la mienne et elle déteste quand je ne suis pas habiller avant qu 'elle sois réveiller parce qu'elle va directe dans a salle de bain après êtres réveiller donc plus vite je l'aurais fais plus vite sa sera régler

Je vais dans la salle de bain et ressors 10min plus tard en serviette Nao-chan est toujours dans son lit je vais m'habiller puis vais la réveiller

Kyoya Nanao-chan ? Nanao-chan? Nanao-chan réveille toi

Nanao Hum...

Kyoya aller debout

Nanao (râle) Non laisse moi dormir encore un peu

Kyoya Ah sa non parce que après tu vas dormir jusqu'à 7h 7h30 et on sera en retard après

Nanao OK Je me lève je me lève 2 min

Kyoya OK mais si a 6h20 t'es pas debout je te tirerai du lit même ci je dois te tirai par les cheveux

Nanao Oui oui vas manger au lieu de me surveiller

Kyoya Si tu veux mais viens pas pleurer si tu n'as pas le temps de manger

Nanao Oui ne t'en fais pas

Kyoya OK a tout a l'heure

Nanao A tout l'heure

Je souris sous ma couette il viens toujours me réveiller le matin faut dire que je suis pas du genre a me lever tôt enfin si mais j'ai la flemme de me lever. Je me lève je prend mes vêtements et vais dans la salle de bain prend ma douche 20min plus tard je ressors toute habiller et vas dans la cuisine Kyo-kun m'attend pour manger comme d'habitude

Kyoya enfin c'est pas trop tôt j'ai la dalle moi

Nanao Tu sais t'es pas obliger de m'attendre pour manger tu sais ?

Kyoya je sais mais c'est mieux de manger en compagnie de quelqu'un que seul non ?

Nanao Hum... Tu n'as pas tord

Kyoto Allez viens manger avant que je mange tout tout seul

Nanao Oui oui j'arrive

Elle s'assoit et ont commencent enfin a manger pas trop tôt

Il est 7h10 ont fini de manger, ont débarrasse la table fessons la vaisselle nous retournons dans nos chambres préparai nos affaires.

7h30 ont parent de la maison un peu plus tard Byakuran-kun et Mukuro-kun nous rejoignent suivi de Takeshi-kun et Keil-kun ont parlent ont rient ont souris puis nous arrivons au lycée et comme d'habitude Kyoko-chan Haru-chan Chrome-chan Tsunayoshi-kun Ryohei-kun et Hayato-kun commence a nous chercher des ennuis enfin surtout les filles parce que vus les expressions sur les visages de ses monsieur ils ont l'air ennuyer cela fait près de 4ans que sa dure ont arrivent et BOUM les insultes commence a voler dans tous les sens

J'en ai ras le bol de ses insultent et de ses insinuations bizarres... Cela remonte en Cm2 a cette époque Les fille et les garçons entaient séparés pendant les cours mais pas pendant les récré alors a chaque récré je retrouver les garçons pour jouer comme la plus part des élèves mais quand des rumeurs comme quoi Chrome-chan était amoureuse de Muku-kun que Haru-chan aimais Kyo-kun ou que moi j'aimais le frère de Keil-kun ( Hayato-kun) cela a créer des histoires pas possible entre nous car ses pestes ne voulaient pas les lâcher mais quand ils leurs ont dit leurs 4 vérités elles l'avaient très mal pris et m'avais reprocher je ne sais plus quoi et que c'est pour sa qu'ils avez refuser de sortir avec elles et c'est a partir de la que tout a commencer mais bon ont s'habitue a entendre « We t'es un garçon manquer, t'es une garce » ou d'autre chose de se genre et personnellement sa me fais ni chaud ni froid … et voilà Dokuro qui commence

Chrome Alors les merdeux comment sa va ce matin ?

Keil On aller très bien avant que tu ne parler Dokuro

Haru Oh ton frère se rebelle on dirait Gokudera-kun

Hayato Hum...

Kyoko (regarde Nanao) Je vois que tu ne sais toujours pas t'habiller Kurosaki

Nanao Et que toi la politesse n'est toujours pas ton fort...

Mukuro Kufufu

Chrome tu crois que tu nous fais peur

Byakuran Non mais vous êtes d'une politesse tellement aimable que sa nous donne envie de vous répondre

Tsunayoshi (ennuyer) C'est bon sa suffit j'en ai rat le bol de ses disputes et de cette guerre interminable entre nous pourquoi on enterrerait la hache de guerre une fois pour toute ?

Takeshi Sa ne nous pose aucun problème a nous

Haru Non mais sa vas pas Tsuna-kun pourquoi tu fais sa après tout le mal qu'ils nous ont fait

Tsunayoshi Sava sava c'est vous (désigne les filles) dit prenez tout aux premier degrés tout ce qu'ils vous dit et puis moi je n'est AUCUN problème avec eux

Kyoko Non mais...

Ryohei Il a raison nous ont a aucun problème avec eux

Kyoko Niisan...

Chrome Ils nous ont humilier a plusieurs reprises devant tout le monde

Hayato Ils VOUS humiliez devant tout le monde nous ont a rien avoir avec sa

Haru Je pensez qu'on étaient amis presque une famille

Tsunayoshi Haru... On est amis mais ont ne peux pas et on ne vas pas se mêler de choses qui ne nous regarde pas

Keil les mecs 3 les filles 0

Tsunayoshi On ai désoler les filles mais...

Hayato Votre vengeance se feras sans nous

Ryohei We on ne veux pas êtres impliquer la dedans

Chrome Très bien alors si c'est comme sa on vous considéra comme des ennemis

Ryohei Si sa t'amuse chrome si sa t'amuse

Kyoko Comment vous pouvez nous faire sa

Tsunayoshi Eh ! Je vous signal qu'on a fais que écouter les mensonges que vous avez dit sur eux et que c'est a cause de sa qu'on a étaient impliquer la dedans a l'origine on avaient rien contre eux

Haru Ce n'était pas des mensonges mais la vérité

Hayato Parce que dire qu'ils avaient vandalisé l'école c'était la vérité ?!

Nanao Pardon ?! Nous avoir vandalise l'école ?! non mais c'est une blague ?!

Keil Pourquoi ont auraient fait sa ?!

Haru (en colère) VOUS N'ETES QUE DES VENDALES DES RACAILLES SANS CRUPULES VOUS NE MERRITER PAS D'ETRE DANS UNE ECOLE D'AUSSI GRANDE RENOMMEE SURTOUT TOI KUROSAKI

Nanao Et pourquoi sa je te pris ?

Chrome On nous a rapporter que 3 de tes petites sœurs sont des Diclonius des monstres qui n'ont ni foie ni loi et qui tue tout sans hésitations

Takeshi D'où tenez vous ses propos ?!

Kyoko De quelqu'un

Haru t'es parents vous ont abandonner car ils savaient que VOUS n'étiez pas humains

Chrome Alors ?! Quesque sa fait de savoir que personnes ne nous aiment et qu'on est seules au monde livrai a nous même ?

Byakuran Tu te trompes se que tu viens de dire n'es un secrets pour personnes...

Mukuro Kufufu Tout le monde dans cette ville et dans le monde entier savent l'histoire de Nanao-chan et de sa famille de plus...

Keil elles n'ont pas étaient abandonner parce que se sont leurs parents eux même qui les ont placer la ou elles sont a présent pour la bonne raison qu'ils avaient des amis de confiance a qui confier leurs enfants...

Kyoya Alors quand ont ne sais pas ont évite de dire des conneries aussi grosse que sois

Chrome (en regardant Tsunayoshi, Ryohei et Hayato) Vous étiez au courant ?!

Ryohei Ben... Un peu comme tout le monde

Hayato Ont penser que vous le saviez mais...

Tsunayoshi Mais apparemment Non

Kyoko Espèce de...

Byakuran Oh on dirait que la petite Kyoko-chan est en train de s'énerver (ricane)

Mukuro Comme c'est marrant (rigole)

Takeshi Vous êtes pathétique

Haru La ferme Yamamoto !

Dring Dring

Tsunayoshi Il est l'heure d'aller en cours vous venez !

Ryohei&amp;Hayato We

Nanao Pour nous aussi il est l'heure d'y aller

Byakuran on te suis

C'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent tous en cours laissant le trio de filles seule dans la cours

Chrome Ils vont nous le payer pour nous avoir humilier

Haru Quesque tu propose ?

Kyoko Ta un plan ?

Chrome Non mais sa ne vas pas tarder

Kyoko J'espère mais

Haru mais quoi ?

Kyoko Quesqu'on vas faire pour Tsuna-kun Hayato-kun et Niisan

Chrome On vas les traitais comme cette bande de merdeux... On vas les anéantir

Haru Ok

Kyoko D'accord

Chrome Bien... Allez ont vas en cours

Haru&amp;Kyoko Oui

Et s'en allèrent aussi en cours


	3. Chapter 2

Salut salut!

Voici le troisième chapitre de Commencement ^^ j'espère que sa vous plaira

* * *

Les cours se passa calment même ci quelques élevés se poser des question sur se qui se passais Tsunayoshi et ses amis n'étaient pas aux complet il manquait les filles qui elles étaient rester dans leurs coins mais se qui fut le plus surprenant c'était de voir la bande a Nanao parler avec celle de Tsunayoshi comme ci ils avaient toujours étaient amis, plus tard l'heure du déjeuner arriva puis les cours repris jusqu'aux soir (enfin 17h)

Nanao Enfin libre

Takeshi we c'est pas trop tôt

Byakuran tu as dormis pendant la moitie des cours

Mukuro Faut dire que c'est ennuyeux aussi

Takeshi dit l'un des meilleurs élèves du bahut

Kyoya De plus on fessait que parlaient a Tsunayoshi-kun et ses potes

Nanao c'était agréable pour 1fois qu'on peut parlaient avec eux sans s'insulter

? Tout a fait d'accord Nanao-chan

Nanao Tsunayoshi-kun ?!

Ryohei salut

Hayato Yo

Tsunayoshi Moi aussi je pense que c'était agréable de passer notre journée ensemble sans s'engueuler

Byakuran Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord

Ryohei We

Nanao Elles se sont tenue tranquille on diraient

Keil Oui on diraient

Mukuro C'est étrange

Tsunayoshi Elles doivent avoir une idée derrière la tête

Kyoya Ouais enfin bref.. C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais moi je dois rentrer et au plus vite

Hayato Pourquoi ta un problème ?

Kyoya Non mais mes parents se ramène

Ryohei Tes parents ?! Mais tu devrais être content de les voir non ?

Kyoya Ouais si c'était pas eux qui m'avait abandonné ils sont partie et laissé ici au Japon sans jamais me donnais de nouvelle ils m'ont laissé et sont réapparus comme par magie a mes 8ans pour m'emmenais et quand j'ai dit non ils sont repartie et voilà ils débarque comme des roses comme ci de rien n'était..

Nanao Sa va être marrant en plus ils peuvent pas me voir en peinture

Tsunayoshi Pourquoi

Keil Parce que es parents pense que Nao a eu une mauvaise influence sur lui

Mukuro Alors qu'il est rester pour une autre raison

Takeshi Mais ils ne veulent rien entendre c'est pour sa que Nao et ses parents sont en « guerre »

Ryohei c'est complique...

Nanao Ouais assez

Kyoya Bon moi j'y vais avant de me faire tuer

Nanao D'accord

Les garçons A plus et bon courage

Kyoya Merci a demain

Tsunayoshi Je le plain

Keil Moi aussi... Enfaîte frangin ?

Hayato Hum ?

Keil Bianchi viens a la maison ce soir

Hayato QUOI ?!

Keil Bianchi viens

Ryohei Qui es Bianchi?

Mukuro C'est la sœur aînée de Keil-chan et de Hayato-kun

Byakuran Enfin Leurs demi-sœur ils sont le même père mais pas la même mère

Tsunayoshi Elle ressemble a quoi ?

Byakuran Grande âgée de 18-21 ans cheveux long brune assez jolie

Keil(montre une photo) Tien voilà a quoi elle ressemble

Ryohei C'est vrai quelle est assez jolie

Tsunayoshi Sa tu la dit

Hayato Sava arrêter de bavez sur sa photo

Ryohei&amp;Tsunayoshi Désole

Keil Enfin bref.. Ce soir 20h30 nee-san

Hayato Ok

Byakuran Nanao si les parents de Kyo-chan ne peuvent pas te supporter et qu'ils passent toute la nuit chez vous ou tu vas dormir ?

Nanao J'avoue ne pas y avoir penser...

Takeshi Tu peux dormir chez moi sa ne dérangera pas mon père

Mukuro Ou chez moi

Keil Je t'aurais bien proposer chez moi mais comme ma sœur viens on sera au complet

Nanao Pas grave Keil-chan. Et merci Takeshi et Mukuro- san

Takeshi&amp;Mukuro De rien

Un peu plus loin dans le quartier de Namimori

Kyoya (penser) Quesque je vais faire si ils apprennent que je vis avec Nao ils me tueront c'est sur ou pire il me demanderont de déménager ou encore pire je devrais les suivre a l'étranger ? Non ils ne sont pas si cruel quoi que on ai jamais trop prudent... (devant la porte de chez lui) Par pitié faites qu'ils ne viennent pas pour me dire de partir... (entre) J'ai 10-20min avant leurs arriver je devrais ranger un peu

Il se mis a ranger l'appartement

retour au lycée Namimori

Keil sa va pas Nao ?

Nanao J'espère que sa va bien se passer entre Kyo et ses parents

Mukuro Ne t'en fais pas il vas s'en tirer

Takeshi ouais comme toujours

Nanao je sais mais si ses parents veulent le ramener

Byakuran ne t'inquiète pas il a trop de choses a faire ici pour partir

Keil pour sur il a des choses très importante a dire a une certaine personne et il ne partira pas sans lui avoir dit

Nanao hein ?

Mukuro laisse des affaires entre mec...

Nanao Hum...

Byakuran ouais tu peux pas comprendre

Nanao N'importe quoi !

Ryohei Bon une partie de foot sa vous dit ?

Tous WE (partent au stade)

A l'appartement

Kyoya Fini bon il ne manque que les parents

Ding dong


End file.
